


Home Fires

by SashaMilk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMilk/pseuds/SashaMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers animagus fic in which Pepper Potts runs a  day care center frequented by the rest of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi guys.  
> I got such a nice response from my little bit of smut that I thought I'd be brave put this up and see what you all think...  
> It's not actually a Harry Potter cross over although I've used the word Animagus but it just seemed the best choice.

Miss Pepper Potts owner of Home Fires, premier animagus day care and short stay boarding house looked around her establishment with a pleased yet critical eye. She was very proud of comfort and safety she provided for her clients, and was certain of the quality of her training but she knew better than to take her eye off the ball. Everything must be perfect. Strolling into the main lounge room she tweaked a cushion straighter and nodded in satisfaction.

"We'll do, don't you agree Jarvis?," she said heedless of fact he couldn't verbally respond in his current form, but as the large iridescent dragonfly buzzed loudly from her shoulder, she felt he also agreed. Unlike the majority of animagus who only evoked transformation when strictly necessary or to amuse themselves, Jarvis tended to stay in his alternative state almost permanently.

This had deterred many people from accepting him as a companion but not Pepper. She was deeply found of her paired animagus and never pressured him to bring the quiet polite human he was to the surface, instead allowing him his privacy to be human when she wasn't around. Unusual though their relationship was they were very happy together Jarvis seeming to have none of the clinginess or emotional baggage so many animagus had. 

Deciding to operate a animagus minding business had been a risky step that paid off. Indeed Pepper had been overwhelmed and delighted by the success of her business. Apparently decent and safe places for people to leave their animagus briefly where hard to find. Pepper was now a very wealthy woman and she had upgraded her business to be one of best in the country.

"Alright, busy day coming Jarvis;" she said consulting her appointment ledger on her phone.  
"Somebody should be arriving soon,"  
Her prediction was right as the door bell buzzed almost immediately, going to door Pepper peeked through the spy hole to check who her first client of the day was.  
Seeing a pair of beautiful large dark eyes staring up at her, she broke into a smile and hurried to open the door and welcome her favourite client.

"Tony! Why hello, Bruce lovely to see you again, come in," she gestured for them to enter, smiling at the handsome doctor who was holding the small jet-black monkey in his arms. Dr Banner a quiet reserved man returned her smile warmly but Tony screeched and chattered in excitement reaching his tiny paws towards her. With brief glance at Dr Banner to see he held no objection, he only looked amused, Pepper took Tony for a cuddle stroking his silky fur gently as he snuggled against her.

"He missed you," Bruce said and Tony screamed a affirmative his long tail twining around her upper arm.  
Pepper laughing smacked him gently. Amazing to think she held one of most important people in the world in her arms in his extremely vulnerable alternative state. Billionaire genius Tony Stark was renown the world over for his brilliant work with clean energy but very few knew he was an animagus. 

Safety fears and Tony's own paranoia over just how at risk he became during the change had lead to the billionaire basically refusing to turn at all. Instead using extremely dangerous cocktail of drugs and illegal suppressants to prevent the change occurring, until one day he collapsed in weaken near death state. After a stint in private hospital he had been better but still hadn't felt safe to transform. Finally in an act of desperation it had been Pepper who his closest friend has contacted for advice, she had agreed to suspend all other clients and take Tony as a private case. 

It hadn't been an easy or swift journey Colonel Rhodes had stayed living with Tony at Pepper's for nearly six months before one day Tony had just transformed at the breakfast table, he had snapped back almost instantly but the ice had been broken and slowly over the next year Tony improved until he was safe to leave and return home only returning to take his necessary transform, which due to him suppressing so many needed to be done practically everyday to maintain his healthy status . 

Tony was her most loyal client and Pepper was extremely proud to also say her very dear friend as he often lingers after to chat or take her to dinner. Indeed in her private heart Pepper admitted that she had cherished a hope they could become more to each other, a dream to be gently crushed by the reserved doctor standing beside her. It was at a water conservation summit in India that Tony Stark had met Dr Bruce Banner. Love had been almost instant for the dark hair genius. Just like his animagus Tony had cheeky personality and he had boldly gone over to him and asked him if he wanted a pet monkey, Bruce had frowned saying he didn't believe in making something born free into a pet. It was although the confused doctor didn't know it the perfect answer as Tony's bright eyes shone . 

Two minutes hence he realised just who Tony was and two hours later he realised with alarm that the witty stunningly clever rumoured playboy before him had, over a conversation about nuclear atoms, had stolen his heart. Two weeks of careful waiting later he realised that Tony was indeed serious and yes that in certain circumstances he did indeed want a pet monkey. Very much so. Only a month later they married and now five years together they remained blissfully happy.

Pepper had after a brief spell of disappointment been delighted for her friend. It was only too clear how happy and content Tony was. The hardest part was not seeing Tony as often since Bruce being both his bonded husband and a qualified doctor could easily handle Tony's transformations at their private home. Indeed Tony now had more freedom than he ever imagined possible as he felt completely secure in Bruce's love and protection to switch whenever he wanted to.  
But he still came to see Pepper as a human and whenever Bruce was flying out of town to a location not deemed safe or more regularly by Tony as boring he came in his alternative form and Pepper always looked forward to the visits greatly. 

As Tony reached around and gently grabbed Jarvis from her shoulder, Pepper laughed and deposited him on the ground  
"I think we both know who he was really looking forward to seeing," she joked but she looked at two with delight as the small money chattered at the dragonfly buzzing around his head. As a human staying with then Tony had developed an instant connection with Jarvis not seeming to mind his near permanent state but instead constantly talking aloud to him and apparently understanding the faint droning responses with more clarity than even Pepper could. The bond had only deepened after he'd begun to transform. It was a mutual love, usually aloft and wary due to his own delicate state Jarvis showed no fear at riding on the monkey's head or even being carried about under Tony's small arm as he leapt around the daycare centre.

Bruce passed Pepper a bag which she knew would be filled with whatever it was Tony would need when he switched forms.  
"Okay Tony I'm leaving, behave yourself," called Bruce and Tony hurriedly scampered over and started climbing up his trousers. Scooping him up Bruce held and looked at him silently and then with a laugh kissed his head and again passed him to Pepper.

"I'll be home in two days buddy, take care of him," he smiled turning to go.  
"Always," she promised and Tony chattered as if in agreement as he waved Bruce goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,this hasn't had a lot of interest which I do understand because it's not a popular theme. Still some of you lovely people did comment that you liked it, so I'm back with Chapter 2.
> 
> Pepper is about to meet a tricky customer...

Once Bruce had left Pepper decided to show Tony the surprise she had waiting so he would have a distraction. Carrying him, she walked out of the smaller entrance alcove and into the common area. The layout of Home Fires was designed to encourage mingling of the animagus so apart from few separate area which catered for special requirements of certain types of guests the majority of the day care was open plan and flowed into three sections. The largest of these was where Pepper took Tony and she revelled in his scream of delight at her latest inclusion to the decor. 

A big airy room with lots low cushions and chairs with an assortment of large bouncy balls and other toys scattered about, Pepper had also kept in mind that her clients were all humans so had included book cases, as television as well as a games table. A kitchen and eating area was at one end but Tony wasn't interested in anything other than the extreme large extensive climbing and activity frame that Pepper had added since his last visit. 

Wiggling around he patted her face and then like an eel slipped out of her arms and racing across the room launched himself up on the structure swinging around exploring the different levels and rope swings.   
Pepper smirked she had known Tony would be thrilled.

"Beats swinging from the curtains doesn't it," she called moving into the kitchen,Tony chirped a happy response his small head tilted as he found and read the makers logo. Pepper decided to give Tony a snack but no sooner had she place a small plate of blueberries on to one of lower sections of the frame she heard the door bell.

 

Heading to the door she was alarmed to hear the sound of a scuffle going on outside. Opening the door warily she was greeted with the stight of a large blond man struggling with a small black and white goat. The goat which pocessed extremely long curved horns was reversing and stomping as the man tried to pull it forward clearly in no mood to be lead.   
Watching all to familiar scene Pepper crossed her fingers and prayed silently for patience in the following time. Because before her was probably her most tricky client at anytime, near on impossible when out of sorts and right now he was definitely in a bad mood.  
"Come on Loki be sensible," begged Thor Odinson beseechingly to his sour tempered goat animagus boyfriend, "Please,"

Glancing back and seeing Pepper he shot her a bright smile which beaming out from his extremely handsome face would stop any girl in her tracks and despite herself Pepper who prided herself on professionalism looked admiringly back. Innocent enough but too much for Loki who was extremely jealous and possessive, he darted forward teeth bared to deliver a savage nip to Thor's jean clad knee. 

Like lightening soon as Loki moved forward Thor grabbed him by the horns and giving a wink to Pepper towed the goat inside, her ears full of Loki's outraged bleats Pepper hurriedly shut the door so Loki didn't dart back out, thinking ruefully that they've both been played by Thor. But Loki had no intention of running out, with small crack he snapped back into his human form howling with rage.

"How dare you manhandle me! You big oversize oaf! You nearly twisted one of my horns right off!" He screamed his tall slender figure now the same height as Thor who stepped back and raised his hands in apology but Loki was far from done.

"How dare you make eyes at my care provider in order to trick me in to letting my guard down," he fumed, Pepper breathed a sigh of relief, a jealous Loki really thinking she had any designs of Thor would be a disaster.  
"You black guard, you unfeeling brute," 

"Is your horn truly hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you dearest," asked Thor in genuine concern approaching to try to inspect Loki's head but the other ducked away and waved him petulantly 

"As if you hold any concern for my well-being," he snapped " Dumping me here while you go off to an island paradise to enjoy yourself,"

"It's a primitive island with hardly any modern conveniences. An island where they eat goats!" protested Thor "I'm going there only to work,"

"Knowing how much I've been longing to go away, go to a beach." Loki continued as if Thor hadn't spoken. 

"You hate the beach you get sunburnt in minutes and you know it's jus too dsngerous. We agreed that you'd stay here" Thor argued back but Loki just scowled back flicking his long black hair back petulantly as he stared at Thor though his pale blue eyes.   
"I've changed my mind," he said flatly "I want to come now,"

Really thought Pepper Loki was the utter limit, anybody who knew him even slightly would know that he couldn't stand roughing it on any level but nearly everytime Thor had to leave he demanded to be brought along. As Thor worked for a humanitarian organisation which went to deliver help and aid to some of most rural and remote areas in the world, living rough was almost a guarantee. It was certainly no place for Loki and besides Thor who was very protective wouldn't hear of it. But game continued regardless each time they arrived with varing level of heat, this time looking at Thor's rather frazzled appearance Pepper opted not to point out that Loki did not have a stay scheduled at all this week. After all it wasn't a problem because Loki like Tony pretty much had a permanent booking and Pepper always kept some of his personal items and all his favourite foods stockpiled. For this and the ability to turn up at any time day or night Thor paid hefty fees but he assured Pepper that the relief of finally having found somewhere Loki could stay was worth the price. Things before he told her had been getting desperate, Loki had just been evicted from his seventh day care in a month and Thor unable to see a solution was on the verge of quitting his job to find employment that didn't take him away constantly. But then they came to Pepper and she hadn't managed to live with Tony Stark without learning a few tricks and a whole lot of patience. Somehow so far they had managed to make to make it work.

"Loki you are staying right here, it is far to dangerous. Let's have no more fuss," said Thor firmly and Loki scowled at him.   
"You've no right to order me to stay anywhere," snapped Loki moving to barge past him" I'll do as I please,"

"Enough!" thundered Thor, catching hold of Loki by his slender waist and holding him gently.  
"Cease this at once, and bid me farewell I'll miss you," He tried to reel the pale man in for an embrace.

"I bid you to hell! Don't you dare hug me," shouted Loki furiously and with a snap he switched back into his animagus form and gave Thor a hard bunt. With rude bleat he spun and charged away into the centre leaving Thor and Pepper standing alone. 

"Well at least he is in, ah I hate leaving him especially when he gets so distressed. Dissapointed you see poor love," said Thor ruefully casting a fond look at the empty hallway. Pepper didn't reply, she was constantly amazing at how leniently Thor dealt with spoiled brattish Loki in all forms. The blond rarely seeing anything wrong with his boyfriend's outrageous behavior. On the contrany Loki in Thor's loving eyes was basically perfect.

They had been together since Thor was very young when as a boy Thor had found a lost Loki, abandoned by his family. The tiny kid had been tangled up in a old wire fence and upon seeing Loki skinny and shivering in the icy temperatures Thor's heart had melted and he immediately took him home. Since then he had showered Loki with love and affection, giving everything possible to the black haired male.  
And true to form Thor after giving her a gentle grilling that every possible arrangement for Loki's comfort was in place, brought out a small tin and handed it to Pepper. Scented beeswax Thor explained, so if Loki still seemed upset later Pepper could offer to give his horns good polish which might cheer him up.  
It didn't cheer Pepper up but she agreed politely as Thor departed promising to reminded Loki to check his emails as Thor would be in contact. 

A burst of sound from the main room hit her ears and she rushed to check . Reaching the doorway she stared as with loud squeals of mirth Tony safely out of reach pelted down blueberries onto Loki who stomping with rage was bunting the lower part the climbing house trying to shake him out. Pepper was about to intervene but then unexpectedly Loki caught a blueberry in his mouth, much to Tony's delight and suddenly the the game changed to catch the berry. Loki apparently sharing Tony's love of the berries was soon willingly snapping at falling berries and hoovering up the ones on the floor with Tony's chattering loud encouragement.  
Watching them Pepper knew it wouldn't last. Tony and Loki who tended to see a lot of each other while staying with her had a turbulent sort of friendship which never remained calm for very long. But at least for now they were okay together, she left them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Loki a goat, and as naughty as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and no excuses but I have slight dyslexia so I just did my best with the grammar and spelling so if there is something that needs fixing please let me know.
> 
> Can you guess who the next visitor will be?


End file.
